Les liens qui nous unissent
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: L'histoire de deux adolescents attachés l'un à l'autre, dans tout les sens du terme. LEMON EisukexRan


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Avertissement : _Cette fic est un lemon donc elle contiendra plusieurs scènes de sexe explicite alors si vous avez moins de dix-huit ans, veuillez interrompre votre lecture dès maintenant. Oh, faites-le aussi si vous avez un problème avec le bdsm, même soft (Baisse les yeux d'un air honteux), ou avec Eisuke impliqué dans une relation hétérosexuelle (Ricane)._

**Les liens qui nous unissent.**

C'était l'un de ses après-midi que Ran avait appris à chérir. Un homme d'affaire, soupçonnant son épouse de le tromper avec son propre secrétaire, avait fait appel au service de Mouri l'endormi pour savoir si les soupçons qui le rongeaient reposaient sur une triste réalité. Cela chagrinait Ran que son père en soit encore réduit à accepter ce genre d'affaire malgré le talent dont il avait fait preuve ces derniers mois et qui lui avait valu sa renommée, mais malheureusement le détective dépensait l'argent plus vite qu'il ne le gagnait, il était donc difficile pour lui de faire la fine bouche face à un riche client. Kogoro Mouri était donc parti à Kyoto mener son enquête sur l'épouse de l'industriel, abandonnant derrière lui sa fille et son petit locataire.

Et puisque l'affaire d'adultère pour laquelle le détective avait été convoqué à l'ancienne capitale du Japon était tombée au moment précis où le professeur Agasa avait projeté d'emmener les détectives boy camper, Ran se retrouvait seule dans l'appartement

Quelque mois auparavant, elle aurait été loin de s'en réjouir, mais les choses avaient changées. Même si Shinichi n'était toujours pas venu à bout de l'enquête qui le tenait loin de son amie d'enfance, cette dernière regrettait de moins en moins son absence. Elle avait fait fini par trouver une personne pour combler sa solitude, une personne dont elle pouvait entendre la voix sans avoir besoin d'un téléphone, une personne qui réservait son affection à des êtres vivants et non pas à des cadavres, contrairement à un certain fanatique de Sherlock Holmes.

Ran chiffonna le pull qui était entre ses mains en repensant au dîner romantique que lui avait offert Shinichi lors de son bref retour au lycée. Cela avait été un moment parfait...En tout cas cela aurait du être un moment parfait… Cela y avait vaguement ressemblé jusqu'à ce qu'un meurtre ait lieu dans le restaurant. Dès cet instant, elle avait vu le détective être écartelé entre le désir de rester assis en face de celle qu'il avait invité et celui de se précipiter auprès des policiers pour résoudre une énième affaire. Ran avait eu la faiblesse de lui faire confiance et de lui donner la permission d'aller se livrer à son passe-temps favori. En voyant Shinichi s'éloigner de la table qu'il avait réservé pour eux, Ran avait ressenti la même angoisse indéfinissable que dans ce parc d'attraction où son amie d'enfance l'avait invité pour célébrer sa victoire lors d'un championnat de karaté. Et malheureusement pour elle, les faits s'accordèrent une fois de plus avec cette intuition.

Se tournant vers celui qui avait eu la gentillesse de venir l'aider à trier son linge sale, Ran sentit sa frustration et sa mélancolie s'évanouir pour laisser la place à la tendresse et l'amusement. C'était difficile de rester énervée bien longtemps face au garçon maladroit qui rougissait comme une pivoine tandis qu'il tenait l'un des soutien-gorge de sa camarade de clase entre ses mains. Le malheureux Eisuke avait fermé les yeux et s'efforçait de tenir la pièce de lingerie du bout des doigts pour ne pas donner l'impression à son amie qu'elle avait invité un pervers dans son appartement, mais le résultat de ces précautions fût que le sous-vêtement lui échappa des mains. Se penchant d'un air paniqué vers l'objet responsable de son trouble, le lycéen en se relevant, percuta de sa tête la planche à repasser où Ran avait déposé les vêtements qu'elle lui avait demandé de trier, provoquant la chute de son contenu.

La jeune femme fût incapable de retenir un éclat de rire face au garçon dont les joues étaient devenues aussi roses que la petite culotte qui avait atterri sur sa tête. La plupart du temps, les éclats de rire suscité par sa maladresse exprimaient avant tout de la moquerie, aussi le lycéen fût-il rassuré de voir que le rire de sa camarade n'exprimait que de l'amusement.

« Excuses-moi, Eisuke. C'est juste que… »

Reprenant son souffle, la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant le garçon pour l'aider à se dégager de la pile de sous-vêtements féminins qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied. En règle général, c'était des sarcasmes et non pas des excuses qui suivaient après les éclats de rire, et ceux qui regardait le malheureux garçon affalé sur le sol secouaient toujours la tête d'un air affligé devant sa maladresse congénitale mais ne l'aidait jamais à se relever. Mais avec Ran, Eisuke en venait presque à considérer sa maladresse non plus comme une malédiction mais une bénédiction que les Dieux lui avaient envoyés, tellement la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve avec lui dans ces moments là le touchait. En fait, la fille du détective Mouri était la seule personne capable de le faire rougir sans lui faire ressentir de honte en même temps.

S'emparant d'un des bas en nylons dans lequel son camarade s'était empêtré, la jeune femme commença à le dérouler avant de s'interrompre en plein milieu de son geste pour poser doucement les mains sur le visage qui était à quelques centimètres du sien, un visage que ses caresses firent passer instantanément du rose pâle au rouge tomate.

Elle avait été plus intime avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait sans doute jamais, avec Shinichi et pourtant le garçon continuait de se comporter non pas comme son petit ami mais comme un adolescent dont la main aurait été effleuré par celle qu'il aimait sans avoir le moindre espoir que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Placé dans la même situation que Ran, beaucoup de jeunes femmes auraient été irritées par la timidité du lycéen, mais le manque de confiance en soi du garçon ne parvenait qu'à attendrir celle qui avait accepté d'être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Enfin, si on avait voulu décrire leur situation de manière appropriée, il aurait été plus juste de dire que c'était Eisuke qui avait accepté d'être plus qu'un ami pour sa camarade de classe.

Après avoir refermé ses doigts sur les lunettes du garçon, Ran les retira délicatement de son nez pour les poser sur la table de repassage. Rapprochant doucement son visage de celui du lycéen, de manière à ce que ses yeux myopes puissent distinguer avec netteté l'affection qui se reflétait dans son regard, la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Toute autre personne qui aurait été embrassé par Ran, et aurait entreprit de décrire l'expérience par la suite, aurait eu beaucoup de mal à employer les mots brutalité et agressivité. En fait, cela aurait été difficile de trouver des termes plus appropriés que délicatesse ou timidité pour poser des mots sur le comportement de la jeune fille. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Eisuke de trembler comme une feuille, de la même façon que si on lui avait arraché ce baiser par la force et non pas par la douceur.

Cependant la peur du garçon ne subsista pas longtemps face aux doigts qui glissaient le long de sa chevelure, à la douceur de l'étreinte par laquelle sa camarade pressait son corps contre le sien ou la tendresse du petit appendice humide qui effleurait ses lèvres après s'être enroulé avec gentillesse autour de sa langue.

Quelqu'un comme Sonoko se serait plaint de l'inexpérience dont faisait preuve le garçon, une inexpérience ahurissante si l'on prenait en compte le nombre de fois où il avait été embrassé par sa partenaire, mais Ran se contentait de savourer la maladresse comme la timidité d'Eisuke. Elle se réjouissait plus que tout au monde du fait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune différence entre le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et la multitude d'autres qui l'avaient suivi au cours des semaines.

Peut-être que c'était justement le contraste entre ce garçon si peu sûr de lui et Shinichi qui avait fini par faire pencher la balance de son cœur du côté d'Eisuke. Elle ne voulait plus d'un garçon prétentieux qui s'avérait pourtant toujours incapable de tenir les promesses qu'il faisait, elle lui préférait à présent quelqu'un qui ne prétendait pas être plus que ce qu'il était réellement.

Détachant doucement les boutons de la chemise de son camarade, Ran fit glisser ses mains le long du torse qu'elle venait de dénuder. Le corps qu'elle caressait était loin d'être celui d'un athlète, il n'irradiait pas la même force que Shinichi, mais c'était justement cela qui avait fini par lui plaire. Elle ne désirait plus un garçon qui serait capable de la protéger, mais quelqu'un qu'elle voulait plus que tout protéger, que ce soit de son manque de confiance en soi ou des autres qui s'amusait à le rebaisser. Auprès de Shinichi, elle avait l'impression d'être un poids mort incapable de l'aider, auprès d'Eisuke, elle avait l'impression d'être une personne forte capable d'aider et de protéger les autres, le genre de personne qu'elle avait toujours désiré être.

Eloignant ses lèvres de la bouche de son camarade, la lycéenne embrassa délicatement son cou, arrachant un gémissement suppliant à son partenaire. Sourde à ce qui ressemblait de toute façon plus à des encouragements qu'à des protestations, Ran força le jeune homme à s'allonger sur le sol de la buanderie, avec autant de douceur qu'une secouriste portant assistance à un blessé grave sur les lieux d'un accident.

Les lèvres qui se déposaient à intervalles réguliers sur le torse d'Eisuke se plissèrent en un sourire attendrie tandis que leur propriétaire percevait les ondulations qui parcourait le corps de son partenaire, au fur et à mesure que sa longue chevelure d'un noir de jais glissait le long d'une peau aussi blanche que du lait.

Promenant sa tête quelques centimètres au dessus de la poitrine du lycéen, Ran s'amusa à accroître les frisson qui le faisait trembler de la tête au pied, avant de se décider à mettre fin à son supplice en déposant un baiser sur cette cicatrice minuscule dont elle ignorait toujours la nature. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle continuaient d'ignorer sur le jeune homme, mais elle en connaissait suffisamment sur lui pour l'aimer, aimer ce petit garçon maladroit qui avait été séparé de sa famille de la même manière qu'elle avait été séparé de sa mère il y a si longtemps.

Après avoir posé son oreille le long d'un cœur que la panique et l'excitation faisait battre à tout rompre, Ran se laissa bercer par cette douce mélodie avant de s'emparer d'un des bras de son partenaire pour l'enrouler autour de ses propres épaules. Eisuke demeura figé dans la position où l'avait disposé sa camarade avant de se décider à caresser doucement la chevelure qui était à quelques centimètres de sa main.

« Tu sais, Eisuke… »

« Oui, mademoiselle Mouri ? »

Le sourire de Ran s'élargit légèrement. Même si leurs relations pouvaient difficilement devenir plus intimes, son ami s'obstinait à s'adresser à elle de façon formelle, comme s'ils n'étaient rien de plus que deux camarades de classe.

« Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais parler avec toi depuis quelques temps. »

Ran avala sa salive en rougissant légèrement à son tour devant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler à voix haute.

« Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as jamais embrassé de toi même. Oh, tu ne m'as jamais repoussé non plus chaque fois que je le faisais, bien au contraire, mais… Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis en train d'abuser de ta gentillesse, que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à toi, nous serions simplement restés amis, et rien de plus… »

Le lycéen sentit son cœur se resserrer face à la tristesse exprimée par sa camarade.

« Ma…mademoiselle Mouri. En fait je…j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis en train de profiter de vous. Après tout, si monsieur Kudo était encore là, je suis sûre que vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de moi. Enfin si, comme un ami, mais pas comme… »

« Tu pense que je me sert de toi pour remplacer Shinichi, c'est ça ? Et que le jour où il se décidera enfin à revenir, toi et moi allons redevenir de simples amis du jour au lendemain ? Si jamais j'étais ce genre de personne, je n'aurais même pas eu le courage d'essayer d'être une amie pour toi au lieu de me contenter d'être une camarade de classe. »

Eisuke secoua la tête d'un air paniqué devant le malentendu que ses paroles maladroites avaient suscité.

« Non, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce genre de personne, c'est juste que…C'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse se sentir attiré par moi. Après tout, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse même vouloir être mon amie. Non seulement je suis maladroit et inutile, mais en plus j'attire toujours des catastrophes sur ceux qui m'entourent. »

Ran soupira en faisant remonter sa main de l'épaule dénudée de son camarade à son visage.

« Si tu t'imagine que je ne t'aurais jamais vu autrement que comme un ami et que ce serait Shinichi qui serait à ta place s'il était resté au lycée, alors tu te trompe. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette maudite enquête, il aurait sans doute été le premier homme qu j'aurais essayé d'aimer, oui, mais est ce que notre union aurait perduré jusqu'à ton arrivée au lycée? J'en doute de plus en plus. Notre premier dîner en tête à tête ? Il s'y est comporté comme un détective parfait mais comme un amoureux déplorable. Il n'a même pas réussi à se comporter comme un ami d'enfance convenable d'ailleurs. Alors à quoi est ce que j'aurais du m'atteindre si nous avions essayé d'avoir d'autres moments intimes, comme un couple digne de ce nom ? »

Fermant les yeux pour dissimuler la mélancolie et les regrets qui s'y reflétaient, la jeune femme ramena doucement ses genoux vers elle en se blottissant contre son camarade.

« Si nous avions été jusqu'au mariage, j'ose à peine imaginer la scène. Le commissaire Maigret aurait été là, ça aurait été la moindre des choses de l'inviter. Son téléphone portable aurait sonné en plein milieu de la cérémonie, et il aurait du s'excuser en nous expliquant qu'on avait besoin de lui pour une affaire. Et à ce moment là, Shinichi… Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu le visage de celui qui s'apprêterait à devenir mon mari. Plutôt celui d'un enfant gâté qui aurait eu du mal à se retenir de ne pas demander qu'on accélère la cérémonie, de manière à avoir le temps de se précipiter auprès d'un énième cadavre. Oh, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été jusque là, mais il n'en aurait pas été loin. Je l'aurais vu et j'aurais fini par lui donner la permission de s'absenter lors de son propre mariage. Il m'aurait fait un pitoyable sourire d'excuse, m'aurait promis qu'il reviendrait à temps et serait parti en courant, avec Heiji sur les talons probablement. »

Le lycéen tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit une larme glisser le long de sa peau, une larme qu'il n'avait pas versée.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le mariage de mes rêves, mais c'est sans doute le mariage auquel j'aurais eue le droit avec Shinichi. Est-ce qu'on aurait pu appeler ça un mariage d'ailleurs ? J'aurais passé la journée à attendre cet imbécile et à entendre les invités me dirent à quel point ils étaient désolés pour moi au lieu de me féliciter. Tu crois que j'exagère ? Qu'il n'y aurait pas forcément eu un crime de commis le même jour que mon mariage ? Crois-moi, si tu t'imagines attirer les malheurs autour de toi, console-toi en pensant que Shinichi attire les cadavres. C'est à se demander lequel de vous deux est vraiment victime d'une malédiction. »

Eisuke avait commencé à rapprocher ses doigts tremblants des yeux humides de sa camarade mais cette dernière le devança en les essuyant du revers de sa manche.

« Pardon de te parler de mes problèmes avec Shinichi… Je suppose que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de te convaincre que tu es plus que son remplaçant pour moi. En tout cas, j'aimerais que tu le remplaces complètement, pas seulement durant son absence mais aussi après son retour. En fait, je voudrais que tu sois toujours là, auprès de moi, même quand je n'aurais plus besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer cet idiot que je me serais enfin décidé à oublier. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du lycéen tandis qu'il promena sa main le long de la joue de son amie.

« Vous savez, mademoiselle Mouri, je ne crois pas que je puisse remplacer monsieur Kudo, même pour quelques mois. Tôt ou tard vous vous en rendrez compte… »

Se décidant à relever ses paupières, Ran leva doucement la tête vers son camarade pour lui adresser un sourire mélancolique.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu te rabaisses toujours comme ça, Eisuke ? Tu as beau être passionné par les détectives, tu es capable de parler d'autres choses quand nous sommes ensemble. Lorsque je parle, tu m'écoutes, tu ne fait pas semblant, quand je me sens seule, tu es là près de moi, il n'y a pas de téléphone entre nous. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que les filles préféreront toujours rêvasser sur les princes charmants inaccessibles au lieu de faire attention aux gentils garçons qui sont déjà auprès d'elles, prêts à les rendre heureuses ? Sonoko n'est pas restée toute sa vie à s'imaginer dans les bras du Kid, et j'ai fini par faire avec mon détective ce qu'elle a fait avec son voleur. »

Après s'être relevée à moitié, la jeune femme ramena son visage au niveau de celui de son camarade de classe.

« Il ne te manque qu'une seule chose pour remplacer Shinichi, je ne te demande pas de devenir un détective de génie, ni un champion de karaté, juste d'être sincère avec moi. Si tu ne m'aimeras jamais que comme une amie, alors dit-le moi maintenant, ne me laisse pas de faux espoirs comme cet idiot de Shinichi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de ne pas m'avoir dit plus tôt que nous aurions du rester amis, au contraire, je te serait reconnaissante d'avoir eu plus de courage que n'en a jamais eu celui que j'ai cessé d'attendre. »

Eisuke sentit le rythme de sa respiration s'accélérer tandis que le souffle de la jeune femme effleurait doucement ses lèvres.

« Et si jamais je suis plus qu'une amie pour toi, alors montre-le moi. Si tu as envie de m'embrasser, fait-le, n'attends pas que je le fasse à ta place, si tu veux aller plus loin, n'hésite pas non plus. Sonoko passe son temps à dire à Makoto qu'une femme a besoin de se sentir désirée, et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te le dire. »

« Vous voudriez que je soit…plus…euh…entreprenant ? Vous savez, je ne crois pas que ce soit…mon genre… »

Ran se mit à sourire gentiment devant l'expression gênée de son ami.

« Et cela me convient très bien, tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu te force à être ce que tu n'es pas. Au contraire, je t'aime comme tu es. C'est juste que...je ne veux plus avoir l'impression que je t'aime et que tu te laisses aimer, je veux me sentir aimée tout court. »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du lycéen pour aller effleurer celles de sa camarade.

« Vous savez, mademoiselle Mouri, si je suis si…timide quand…nous essayons de ne plus nous comporter comme des amis. Ce n'est pas parce que je me force dans ces moments là, c'est juste que… vous êtes tellement plus forte que moi…»

« Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de moi ? Oh Eisuke, tu n'es pas un pervers qui essaierait d'abuser de moi. La seule fois où j'ai utilisé mon karaté contre toi, c'est quand tu m'as demandé de te l'apprendre. »

Le lycéen se mit à rougir de plus belle tandis que ce souvenir lui revenait en mémoire. D'une part parce qu'il s'était montré un élève déplorable, et d'autre part, parce qu'après l'avoir mis à terre pour la troisième fois, Ran avait entrepris de développer ses connaissances dans un autre domaine que les arts martiaux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que...quand nous sommes l'un contre l'autre…et que ce n'est pas pour me donner une leçon de karaté…Eh bien, comment dire ?C'est aussi difficile pour moi de...prendre le dessus que lors des leçons de karaté. Oh ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes trop brutale mademoiselle Mouri, au contraire…»

Se retenant de soupirer, Ran se remémora le moment où ils s'étaient décidés à franchir définitivement le cap entre l'amitié, même ambiguë, et l'amour.

Même dans sa vision la plus optimiste de ce que serait sa première fois, Ran s'était imaginée qu'elle tremblerait comme une feuille face au garçon auquel elle se donnerait corps et âme. Dans ses rêveries, celui qu'elle aimait parvenait toujours à dissiper son malaise par la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve avec elle. Eisuke était certes parvenu à remplir les attentes de la jeune femme sur ce point, mais d'une manière inattendue, il l'avait rassuré en se montrant plus intimidé qu'elle. Personne n'aurait pu accuser le lycéen d'avoir poussé sa camarade à se donner à lui alors qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore prête, bien au contraire, et la même situation se répétait périodiquement chaque fois que la jeune femme essayait de passer un moment intime avec celui qu'elle avait choisi au détriment de Shinichi.

Si bien qu'elle avait encore et toujours l'impression d'imposer sa présence à celui qu'elle aimait, finalement sa relation avec Eisuke n'était pas différente de celle qu'elle aurait eu avec Shinichi. Après s'être écarté légèrement de son camarade, Ran s'empara d'un geste las des sous-vêtements qui le recouvrait pour les reposer l'un après l'autre sur la planche à repasser, mais lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bas de nylon qui était enroulé autour du bras de son amant, la jeune femme entrevît un court instant une solution possible à son problème. C'était une idée stupide qu'elle s'efforça d'écarter de son esprit en rougissant. Elle n'avait pas à chercher loin pour trouver l'origine de ce genre de pensées perverses. Certainement une séquelle de l'expérience terrifiante qu'elle avait vécue en aidant Sonoko à ranger sa chambre et qu'elle avait trouvée par accident cette pile de revues que sa camarade dissimulait sous son lit.

En voyant le visage du Kid sur la couverture du magazine dont elle s'était emparé, Ran avait d'abord pensé que son amie collectionnait tous les articles de journaux relatant les exploits du cambrioleur de ses rêves. Elle aurait du s'en tenir à cette hypothèse au lieu de feuilleter l'une des revues qu'elle avait découvert.

Cela avait été déjà surprenant pour la jeune femme de se rendre compte qu'elle avait entre les mains une bande dessinée dont le voleur était le héros, mais le véritable choc survint lorsqu'elle aperçût le Kid aux côtés d'Hakuba Saguru, dans une situation que le détective aurait qualifié de compromettante. Le métis aurait sans doute pu fermer les yeux sur le fait que l'auteur de la bande dessinée en question avait passé les menottes à la mauvaise personne selon lui, mais il aurait eu du mal à être aussi tolérant face au fait que le voleur en profitait pour s'introduire quelque part de force, et que ce n'était pas dans un musée. Cependant, il est probable que le détective se serait contenté de murmurer des paroles bien peu flatteuses à l'égard des membres du fan club du Kid au lieu de lâcher le magazine avec un air aussi horrifié que celui de Ran au beau milieu de sa lecture.

Lorsque Sonoko était revenu dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'était rendue compte que son amie avait découvert un passe-temps qu'elle aurait préféré garder secret, il s'en était suivi une très longue discussion entre les deux camarades de classe. Ran eut déjà beaucoup de mal à accepter l'idée qu'il était normal pour les jeunes filles _« d'avoir besoin de distractions pour éviter de succomber à la tentation lorsque l'homme de leur vie était à l'autre bout du pays en permanence »_. Mais son calvaire se mit à atteindre son apogée lorsque son amie lui demanda, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, si elle avait besoin de lui emprunter quelques « _doujinshi_ » pour compenser l'absence de son détective adoré.

Par la suite, Ran souffrît durant plusieurs jours de cauchemars qui la faisaient s'éveiller en sueur chaque nuit, et chaque fois qu'elle abordait ce problème avec Sonoko, en marmonnant d'un air sombre que son manque de sommeil était à mettre sur le compte d'une certaine bande dessinée qui lui avait arraché une partie de son innocence, sa camarade de classe lui répliquait que c'était précisément pour avoir ce genre de rêves qu'elle lisait des bandes dessinées de ce genre.

A sa grande honte, Ran fût forcé de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas totalement oublié les images déplaisantes que la revue de son amie avait laissé au fond de sa mémoire, sans doute parce qu'elle ne lui étaient pas apparu si repoussantes que cela avec le recul, même si elle ne l'aurait reconnu devant personne, et surtout pas Sonoko.

Rougissant de plus belle, la jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air horrifié, mais ses efforts pour repousser son idée ne faisaient que la rendre plus présente dans son esprit.

« Dis moi, Eisuke, si nous étions dans une situation où je n'étais pas en position de t'imposer quoi que ce soit, est ce que tu croit que...cela t'aiderait à…t'imposer face à moi? »

Le lycéen fixa sa camarade d'un air plus éberlué que jamais.

« Euh, j'ai du mal à voir où vous voulez en venir, mademoiselle Mouri… »

Baissant les yeux avec une expression honteuse, Ran pesa longuement le pour et le contre avant de se décider à clarifier ses paroles auprès de son ami.

« Avant le début de notre relation, je te disait souvent que lorsque Shinichi reviendrait, si jamais il me proposait de nouveau un dîner en tête à tête, je n'hésiterais pas à l'attacher à sa chaise pour le forcer à rester avec moi jusqu'au bout du repas, tu t'en souvient ? »

Eisuke acquiesça.

« C'était des paroles en l'air, bien sûr. Je ne serait jamais allé jusque là pour éviter que Shinichi ne m'impose une fois de plus ses caprices mais…Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir recours à cette méthode pour que tu ais l'occasion de m'imposer tes caprices. »

Se relevant à son tour, le jeune homme posa la main sur la planche à repasser et tenta de s'emparer des lunettes que son amie y avait posées. Connaissant les résultats désastreux de la maladresse de son camarade lorsqu'elle était associée à sa myopie, Ran préféra éviter le pire en posant elle-même les lunettes sur le nez d'Eisuke. Les joues du lycéen reprirent une couleur rose pâle lorsqu'il fût enfin en mesure de distinguer nettement la beauté de sa camarade au lieu de simplement l'imaginer.

« Ca va sûrement vous énerver, mais je ne comprends toujours pas… »

Tout en s'efforçant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré, la jeune femme enroula doucement autour d'un de ses poignet le bas de nylon, créant ainsi une boucle de tissu dans laquelle elle passa son autre main.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un nœud, s'il te plaît ? »

S'emparant des deux extrémité du vêtement d'un air intrigué, Eisuke s'apprêta à obtempérer à l'étrange requête avant d'en comprendre brusquement le sens.

« Vous…vous voudriez que je vous…et qu'ensuite je vous… »

Ecarquillant les yeux, le malheureux lycéen lâcha l'innocent sous-vêtement avec autant de frayeur que s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait refermé ses doigts sur un serpent.

« Ma…mademoiselle Mouri, je…ne suis pas ce genre de personne… »

« Voyons, Eisuke, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais mieux que personne. Je pensais juste que...cela pourrait t'aider. »

La respiration du jeune homme prît un rythme de plus en plus irrégulier tandis qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler son malaise.

« C'est…très gentil à vous d'être prête à aller jusque là pour moi mais…Ecoutez, je sait que je suis timide avec les filles de mon âge, et pas seulement avec celles de mon âge d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai jamais rêvé de compenser ça en…faisant ce genre de chose… »

Ran adressa un sourire aussi attendri que rassurant à son camarade.

« Je ne t'ai jamais soupçonné d'être un pervers qui rêverait secrètement d'évacuer sa frustration sur moi, et qui n'attends que d'avoir l'occasion pour le faire. Bien au contraire, si je te propose de faire ça c'est précisément parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Je voudrais sentir que tu ne me désires pas simplement comme amie mais que tu me désires tout court, être certaine que si tu…as certaines relations avec moi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de me dire non. Tu comprends ? »

Eisuke était toujours horrifié par la proposition de la jeune femme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché en même temps par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait, et les deux sentiments contradictoires contribuaient tout deux au teint écarlate du visage du lycéen. Et les choses n'étaient pas arrangées par le fait qu'une infime partie de lui était loin de trouver repoussant le désir exprimé par sa camarade.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence gêné, le jeune homme se décida à sortir de son mutisme et à lever les yeux pour faire face au regard suppliant de son amie.

« Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment certaine que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas que… »

Pour toute réponse, Ran acquiesça en posant doucement le doigt sur les lèvres de son camarade. Avalant péniblement sa salive, l'infortunée jeune homme referma doucement les doigts sur les extrémités du vêtement enroulé autour des poignets de la lycéenne avant de les relâcher en soupirant.

« Mademoiselle Mouri, ce serait sans doute mieux si je vous…si nous faisions ça sur votre lit, non ? Ce serait plus confortable pour vous… »

« C'est uniquement à toi de décider, Eisuke. »

« Ah…Alors dans ce cas, je préférerais que nous allions dans votre chambre pour...pour ça… »

Prenant délicatement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, Eisuke l'aida à se relever avant de s'apprêter à la guider timidement dans sa chambre mais il fût forcé de s'interrompre en voyant que sa camarade restait sur place au lieu de lui emboîter le pas.

« Vous avez changé d'avis, mademoiselle Mouri ? »

Dégageant en douceur sa main des doigts de son camarade, Ran se pencha sur le sol pour s'emparer de quelques uns des vêtements qui y étaient encore éparpillé.

« Non, au contraire, c'est juste que…il faudra bien que tu m'attache avec quelque chose et je ne crois pas que tu puisse trouver de quoi le faire dans ma chambre… »

L'admirateur du détective Mouri contempla d'un air ébahi les bas de nylon que la fille de son idole avait entre ses mains avant de toussoter d'un air gêné.

« Vous…vous avez raison, j'aurais du y penser… »

La première chose qu'Eisuke pensa à faire lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre de son amie fût de tirer précipitamment les rideaux de la fenêtre pour être certain que lui et sa camarade seraient les seuls témoins de ce qui allait se passer dans cette pièce.

Se retournant vers sa camarade, qui s'était assise sur son lit, le lycéen se gratta la tête d'un air gêné comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une situation de ce genre.

« Hum, il faudrait peut-être que vous vous déshabilliez si vous voulez que nous…Enfin, si vous hésitez encore… »

« Si tu tient à me voir nue, alors retires mes vêtements toi-même, Eisuke. »

Même si le sourire de Ran était plus attendri et rassurant que narquois, et ne contenait pas la moindre trace de cruauté, l'infortuné jeune homme à qui il s'adressait ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une terreur identique à celle d'une souris entre les griffes d'un chat.

« Euh et vous préféreriez que je vous déshabille d'abord et que je vous attache ensuite ou bien… »

« Fais comme tu préfère. »

Le fait que Ran ne lui impose aucune directive, loin de rassurer le lycéen, renforça sa panique. Si bien qu'il lui fallu une bonne minute pour se décider à s'asseoir à côté de sa camarade, et il lui fallût une autre minute pour trouver le courage de s'emparer d'un des bas de nylons que Ran avait déposé sur son matelas.

. « Vous préféreriez que je vous attache les mains dans le dos ou bien devant ? A mon avis, ce ne serait pas très...agréable pour vous si j'essayais de…hum…faire ce que vous me demandez après vous avoir attaché les mains derrière le dos donc… »

Ran posa délicatement un baiser sur le front du jeune homme avant de promener doucement ses doigts le long de sa joue en souriant.

« Eisuke, ne me demande plus rien. Pense uniquement à ce qui rendrait les choses plus agréable pour toi. »

Même si elle était légèrement irritée par les difficultés de son camarade à rentrer dans le rôle qu'elle lui avait imposé, Ran ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée par la sollicitude dont il faisait preuve. Et après tout, c'était en grande partie à cause de son caractère extrêmement attentionné qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne la considère plus comme une amie mais comme autre chose.

« Bon eh bien dans ce cas je…je crois que les choses seront plus agréables pour moi si je sais que vous êtes installé confortablement. Est-ce que vous voudriez vous allonger, s'il vous plaît ?»

Obtempérant docilement à la demande du lycéen, Ran s'étendit sur son lit. Prenant doucement les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, Eisuke les ramena au dessus de sa tête avant d'enrouler doucement une bande de tissus entre ses deux poignets pour les maintenir l'un contre l'autre.

« Serre plus fort. Si je peux me dégager en secouant juste un peu les mains, cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, tu sait. »

Eisuke avala une fois de plus sa propre salive tandis qu'il ajusta ses gestes aux recommandations de sa camarade.

« C'est assez serré comme ça, ma…mademoiselle Mouri ? »

« Pas tout à fait, tire un peu plus fort avant de faire le nœud. »

Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme obéit docilement à l'ordre de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un léger gémissement.

« Je…j'ai serré trop fort, cette fois ? »

« Non au contraire, c'est parfait. Maintenant, si tu fais un nœud correct, je n'ai aucune chance de me dégager et puis…c'est mieux si c'est serré un peu trop fort… »

« Hein ? »

Ran déposa un baiser sur le nez du jeune homme qui était penché sur elle.

« Cela peut te paraître étrange, mais j'ai envie de sentir que je ne peux pas me dégager même en essayant de toutes mes forces. Je veux être certaine que si les choses se passent bien, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai eu raison de te faire confiance. Peut-être que c'est difficile à comprendre… Mais quand je continuais d'attendre Shinichi, j'avais peur que celui que j'aime abuse de ma naïveté… »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, mademoiselle Mouri. Et puis, après avoir parlé si souvent avec vous de ce que devrait vous apporter la personne dont vous seriez amoureuse, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. »

La jeune femme se mit à avoir un sourire nostalgique en se rappelant toute ses discussions avec Eisuke du temps où il n'était qu'un ami à qui elle pouvait confier ses problèmes. Au début, lorsqu'elle lui parlait du comportement que l'élue de son cœur devrait avoir avec elle, Ran pensait uniquement à Shinichi. Puis avec le temps, cette personne hypothétique dont elle parlait avait perdu le visage de son ami d'enfance, pour finalement prendre celui de son nouvel ami.

Une fois qu'il eût achevé de nouer les poignets de sa camarade l'un contre l'autre, le lycéen s'empara d'un autre bas en nylon. Après avoir fait passer une extrémité de la bande de tissu dans le trou en forme de cœur qui ornait le montant du lit, et l'autre extrémité entre les bras de son ami, Eisuke les noua fermement ensemble de manière à forcer la jeune femme à maintenir ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

« La…la position n'est pas trop inconfortable ? Si c'est le cas, je peux… »

« Mais non, c'est parfait. »

« Ah…Tant mieux. Et donc maintenant, je dois…je dois… »

« Me montrer que tu m'aime. C'est si difficile que ça ? »

Posant délicatement ses mains sur la chevelure de sa camarade, le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts le long de l'interminable surface soyeuse pour en apprécier l'incomparable douceur.

« Mademoiselle Mouri, c'est très difficile de ne pas vous aimer. C'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi de…vous le montrer…comme vous voudriez que je le fasse. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux… »

Faisant remonter ses mains jusqu'au visage de son amie, Eisuke lui caressa doucement les joues avant de se pencher sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme aurait voulu se contenter d'un chaste baiser, pour ne pas brusquer les choses, mais sa partenaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Dès l'instant où les lèvres de son camarade effleurèrent les siennes, Ran promena sa langue le long de leur surface, poussant le malheureux Eisuke à écarquiller les yeux avant de les refermer doucement tandis qu'il obtempérait à l'invitation de la jeune femme.

Au moment où le lycéen se mit à rompre le contact entre leurs deux visages, Ran ressentit le besoin de refermer ses bras autour des épaules de son partenaire pour le forcer à prolonger un baiser qui n'avait duré suffisamment longtemps à son goût. Mais dans sa situation, elle ne pu que remuer légèrement les mains qui étaient maintenu hors de portée du jeune homme.

Déposant doucement ses lèvres sur le front de son amie, Eisuke fit descendre ses doigts au niveau de son cou. Au début, le geste du jeune homme n'avait pas eu d'autre but que de lui permettre de percevoir le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Sa grande sœur avait recours à cette méthode pour s'assurer qu'il était sincère avec elle, et il lui était déjà arrivé de lui mentir dans le seul but de sentir sa sœur poser tendrement ses mains sur son cou pour le caresser. Et vu la manière dont la respiration de sa camarade s'accélérait, elle semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à être raccordé à son détecteur de mensonge personnel.

Après avoir défait d'une main tremblante les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de son amie, Eisuke commença à étendre la distance parcourue par ses doigts, les faisant glisser du menton de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses épaules avant de les faire remonter ensuite de ses épaules jusqu'à ses joues.

Etant donné les difficultés de son camarade à s'imposer face à elle, c'était la première fois que Ran bénéficiait de ce traitement, et pour cette seule raison, elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir pris la décision de s'abandonner entièrement aux mains de son amant.

« Mademoiselle Mouri…Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vais…un peu plus loin ? Juste un petit peu plus loin ? »

« Ca me dérangerait si tu en restait là au lieu d'aller un peu plus loin, ou même beaucoup plus loin. »

Rassuré par les paroles de son amie et le sourire qui avait plissé ses lèvres entrouvertes, Eisuke se mit à défaire tous les autres boutons de la chemise de sa camarade avant d'écarter les pans du vêtement avec délicatesse. Les doigts d'Eisuke, qui n'étaient plus restreints par aucune limite, se mirent à tracer des lignes le long du corps de la jeune femme, reliant chacune de ses épaules à son ventre à plusieurs reprises, et se permettant même d'effleurer timidement sa poitrine à chaque passage.

« Eisuke, ce serait plus pratique pour toi si tu me retirais mon soutien-gorge, je pense. »

« Euh, vous…avez raison… »

Après avoir détaché l'agrafe du sous-vêtement, le lycéen l'écarta doucement. Hésitant à poser les paumes de ses mains sur les seins de sa camarade, Eisuke se contenta de tracer avec ses doigts des cercles de plus en plus concentriques le long de la surface qu'il venait de dévoiler.

Ran ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir au moment où elle sentit le doigt de son camarade effleurer l'un de ses tétons, un soupir qui exprimait tout sauf de la lassitude. Le corps de la jeune femme ondula de plus en plus sous l'effet de la délicatesse de son amant, et si ses mains se tortillaient légèrement, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle essayait de se dégager de ses liens.

Ses désir s'intensifiant de seconde en seconde, la lycéenne s'avéra finalement incapable de les retenir. Après avoir levé une de ses jambes et l'avoir fait glisser le long du dos de son partenaire, Ran le força brusquement à plaquer sa poitrine contre la sienne. Poussant un glapissement lorsqu'il sentit la peau de son amie se frotter contre la sienne, Eisuke se mordilla les lèvres pour ne pas embrasser le sein qui était contre sa joue.

« Ma…mademoiselle Mouri, je croyais que si nous faisions les choses...de cette façon, c'était justement pour éviter que vous m'imposiez quoi que ce soit… »

« Eh bien il faut croire que nous ne sommes pas allé assez loin. Il vaudrait mieux que tu m'attaches aussi mes jambes pour éviter que je ne succombe à la tentation. »

« Vous…vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? »

Ran adressa un sourire aussi amusé qu'attendri à celui dont elle continuait de presser le dos pour maintenir sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Nous n'en sommes plus à ça près maintenant, non ? »

« Je…suppose que oui mais…je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ce que vous demandez si vous continuer de me maintenir contre vos…enfin votre… »

Ecartant doucement sa jambe, la jeune femme regretta de ne pas pouvoir se redresser pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

« Dépêche-toi de le faire, s'il te plaît. Après avoir laissé passer tant de chose à Shinichi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas imposer mes caprices à celui que j'aime. »

Profitant de la liberté de mouvement que lui accordait de nouveau sa partenaire, le lycéen s'empara d'un des bas de nylon qui traînait sur le lit et commença à l'enrouler juste au dessus d'un des pieds de sa camarade.

« Eisuke ? Ce serait sans doute mieux si tu me retirais ma jupe tant que tu en as encore l'occasion. »

« Si…c'est ce que vous voulez… »

Tout en faisant de son mieux pour donner à sa respiration un rythme à peu près normal, le jeune homme fit glisser doucement le vêtement de la taille de son amante jusqu'à ses pieds.

« Tant que tu y es, tu pourrais aussi me retirer ma culotte, non ? »

« Je...je crois que vous allez un peu trop vite pour moi… »

Ran contempla une bonne minute son camarade, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, avant de soupirer.

« J'ai l'impression que la manière dont nous nous y prenons ne change pas grand chose à nos rapports, hein ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te demander ce dont j'ai envie au lieu de te laisser faire ce que tu as envie, et tu es incapable de me dire non… »

Le jeune homme acquiesça en baissant les yeux d'un air honteux.

« Désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Un silence gêné enveloppa les deux adolescents et demeura plusieurs minutes avant que Ran ne le brise.

« Mais peut-être que…Peut-être que tout s'arrangerait si nous allions encore un peu plus loin. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire, mademoiselle Mouri ? »

« Si tu me met dans l'impossibilité de te parler, ce sera très difficile pour moi de t'ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit, non ? »

Eisuke écarquilla les yeux devant les implications des paroles de sa camarade.

« Ma...mademoiselle Mouri, ce serait aller beaucoup trop loin…Si jamais je vous...faisait quelque chose qui ne vous convient pas, vous n'auriez aucun moyen de me le faire savoir… »

« Eisuke, le simple fait que ça t'inquiète prouve que tu ne me fera jamais quelque chose qui pourrait me déplaire. Je sais que je peux avoir totalement confiance en toi, prouves-moi que j'ai raison. »

Détournant son regard de celui de son amie, le lycéen le promena sur la pièce avant de se lever en soupirant pour se rapprocher du bureau de Ran et s'emparer de deux objets qu'il y avait aperçu. Après être revenu sur le lit, le jeune homme se pencha sur le visage de sa camarade tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Mademoiselle Mouri, cela va sans doute vous énerver mais…j'ai besoin de l'entendre une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ça. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûre que nous devrions aller jusque là ? »

« Chaque fois que tu essayes de me persuader du contraire, cela me donne encore plus de raisons de penser que je n'aurais aucune chance de le regretter. Alors s'il te plaît, n'hésite plus. »

Touché jusqu'au fond du cœur par la confiance qui se reflétait dans les yeux de sa camarade, Eisuke posa les doigts sur le rouleau de sparadrap qu'il tenait dans sa main pour en dérouler une bande qu'il sectionna d'un coup de ciseau avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur les lèvres de son amie.

« Je...je vous promets que je ferait tout mon possible pour que vous n'ayez aucun regret quand je…quand nous aurons fini… »

Le jeune homme souligna ses paroles en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres qu'il venait de sceller temporairement. S'écartant de son amie après lui avoir embrassé le front en fermant les yeux, le lycéen se rapprocha de l'autre extrémité du lit et recommença à attacher une bande de tissu autour d'une des chevilles de la jeune femme. Après avoir noué l'autre extrémité du bas de nylon à l'un des pieds du lit, Eisuke renouvela l'opération avec l'autre cheville de sa camarade. Lorsqu'il eut achevé de le faire, le jeune homme promena sa joue le long de la jambe qu'il avait privée de sa liberté de mouvement, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la douceur de la peau sur laquelle il déposait ses lèvres à intervalles réguliers.

Eisuke garda les yeux clos tandis qu'il poursuivait son exploration du corps de sa bien aimée, si bien que ses lèvres finirent par effleurer la culotte de la jeune femme, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire rougir tout les deux jusqu'aux oreilles, en plus de les faire gémir de concert. S'éloignant au plus vite de la zone dangereuse qu'il avait abordé sans l'avoir désiré, ou si peu, le jeune homme s'empressa d'embraser délicatement le ventre de sa camarade, remontant doucement jusqu'à son nombril. Une fois qu'il fût parvenu à son but, ce qui lui prit un temps faramineux si on se fiait aux protestations étouffée de sa partenaire, qui avait essayé tant bien que mal de le supplier d'accélérer, le lycéen se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de la faire entrer en contact avec le minuscule orifice. A présent, les mots que le bâillon de Ran transformait en gémissements ressemblaient plutôt à des encouragements.

Sans détacher sa langue de la peau qu'elle faisait onduler, Eisuke rampa doucement le long du corps de sa camarade avant de commencer l'ascension de sa poitrine. Même si elle aurait voulu supplier son ami de ne pas rendre son agonie aussi lente, Ran ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter à chaque instant que son supplice s'éternise toujours un peu plus.

Frissonnant tandis qu'elle anticipait le moment où le petit appendice humide qui glissait sur sa peau entrerait en contact avec l'un des petits monticules de chair que l'excitation faisait se dresser, la jeune femme tira un peu plus fort sur les liens qui l'empêchaient de refermer ses jambes autour du dos de son partenaire.

Lorsque le moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience survint enfin, la vague de plaisir qui l'envahit poussa la jeune femme à arquer légèrement son corps en gémissant faiblement.

Eisuke fût écartelé entre la peur d'être allé trop loin avec sa camarade et le désir d'aller plus loin, toujours plus loin avec elle. Ecartant sa langue du point sensible sur lequel elle s'était attardée, le jeune homme la promena sur ses lèvres avant de succomber à la tentation de les frotter doucement contre le sommet du sein de son amante, la faisant ainsi frissonner un peu plus. Posant de nouveau son index et son majeur sur le cou de la lycéenne, Eisuke sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite pour rattraper le rythme de la respiration qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure des mouvements de sa bouche. Entrouvrant les yeux pour s'assurer que c'était uniquement l'excitation et pas la panique qui faisait battre le cœur de sa partenaire à tout rompre, le camarade de Ran constata que les yeux de son amie demeuraient clos tandis qu'elle remuait doucement la tête sur son oreiller.

Les doigts du jeune homme quittèrent le cou de son amante pour remonter délicatement la courbe du sein qui n'était pas effleuré par ses lèvres. Inclinant légèrement la paume de sa main de manière à ce qu'elle épouse les formes de la jeune femme, le lycéen commença par lui caresser doucement la poitrine avant de ne plus pouvoir résister à la tentation de la malaxer. Poussant un soupir de contentement devant la merveilleuse élasticité de la voluptueuse masse de chair qu'il était en train de masser, Eisuke sentit son excitation grandir un peu plus à chacun des petits gémissements plaintifs de sa camarade. Mais la peur de faire souffrir Ran sans s'en rendre compte recommençant à devenir plus intense que son désir de la satisfaire, le jeune homme se força à s'interrompre pour lever les yeux vers son amie.

« Mademoiselle Mouri, je ne suis pas trop…brutale...quand je touche votre…votre poitrine ? Parce que si c'est le cas… »

Ran secoua la tête après avoir entrouvert légèrement les yeux, arrachant un soupir de soulagement à son camarade.

« Tant…tant mieux. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur que… »

Si elles n'avaient pas été recouvertes par un morceau de sparadrap, les lèvres de la lycéenne se seraient plissées en un sourire amusé tant l'expression de son camarade était comique. On aurait cru voir un petit garçon rassuré de voir que sa mère n'allait pas le gronder pour avoir brisé par accident une des assiettes qu'elle lui avait tendu pour qu'il l'essuie.

Après avoir porté la main à son cœur tout en reprenant son souffle, le jeune homme, qui s'était redressé entre-temps, tendit de nouveau la main vers la poitrine de son amie, avant qu'une impulsion ne l'amène à faire glisser les extrémités de ses doigts le long du corps de sa camarade jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent la ligne de démarcation entre son bas ventre et le voile de tissu qui continuait de lui dissimuler une partie de son intimité.

« Si je…je glisse la main en dessous, ce ne sera pas…trop tôt pour vous ? »

La jeune fille, qui avait acquiescé à son camarade, sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsque l'index du jeune homme souleva délicatement le sous-vêtement pour se poser sur un point particulier de la surface qu'il recouvrait. Fermant les yeux tandis que son ami remuait légèrement son doigt contre la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie, Ran s'abandonna entièrement aux infimes caresses de son amant. La prochaine fois qu'Eisuke se plaindrait de sa maladresse après une de ses innombrables chutes sur le sol, elle ne manquerait pas de lui murmurer que dans certaines circonstances, il ne pouvait pas exister de personne plus adroite que lui. La seule pensée de la tête que ferait son camarade lorsqu'il bénéficierait de ce compliment accrût un peu plus la joie de la lycéenne.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le contact glacial d'un objet métallique contre sa peau, Ran les écarquilla lorsqu'elle aperçût la paire de ciseau qui était entre les doigts tremblants de son ami tandis que sa culotte déchiquetée glissait sur les draps du lit, exposant à l'air libre ce qu'elle dissimulait l'instant d'avant.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Mouri...Je…je vous promets que je vous en rachèterais une dès demain, c'est...c'est juste…j'étais trop pressé pour vous détacher les jambes pour vous la retirer...Enfin, vous…vous comprenez…Oh, j'aurais peut-être du vous demander la permission avant...Pa…pardon… »

Si on en jugeait à la lueur de joie qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme, la destruction d'un de ses sous-vêtements était la dernière chose au monde dont elle se souciait. L'idée fantasque qu'elle avait eu dépassait toutes ses espérances, non seulement elle n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir avec son amant mais dorénavant, elle ne remettrait plus jamais en doute le fait qu'elle était bien plus qu'une amie pour lui.

Fermant les yeux, Eisuke se frotta les cheveux avec le plus adorable et le plus gêné des sourire avant d'avoir le courage de poser de nouveau la main sur une certaine partie du corps de sa camarade, celle qui ne lui était plus dissimulé que par ses paupières à présent. Au début, il se contenta de laisser l'extrémité de son index effleurer timidement le centre du plaisir de sa partenaire, avec autant de délicatesse qu'un courant d'air qui aurait glissé le long de sa peau. Puis, son plaisir augmentant avec celui qu'il procurait à son amante, le lycéen se fit un peu plus audacieux et commença à appuyer légèrement contre la surface merveilleusement sensible qui excitait sa convoitise. Suspendant son geste quelques instants, ce qui lui valu une légère remontrance sous la forme d'un énième gémissement plaintif, le jeune homme se décida à faire tournoyer son doigt de manière presque imperceptible. Frissonnant en même temps que sa compagne à chacun des minuscules mouvements qui agitait sa main, Eisuke succomba à la tentation de tendre son autre bras pour poser un second doigt sur une zone différente de la surface humide qu'il se refusait toujours à regarder, autant par pudeur excessive que parce que la toucher lui suffisait largement. Sans délaisser pour autant le point sensible de sa camarade, le lycéen commença à effleurer le seuil de l'orifice qu'il ne voulait pas franchir tout de suite, non pas simplement par peur d'être trop brutale, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait prolonger toujours un peu plus son plaisir comme celui de son amie.

Ran eût beau gémir pour supplier le jeune homme d'abréger son supplice, Eisuke resta sourd à ses prières, non pas par cruauté mais parce que dans son état et avec les yeux fermés, le lycéen était incapable de savoir si les sons émis par sa compagne exprimaient du plaisir ou de la frustration. De toutes manières, les deux sensations étaient voisines dans l'esprit de la jeune femme puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter que la torture que lui faisait subir son amant ne s'achève pas avant au moins une minute ou deux, et peut-être un peu plus longtemps encore…

Les poignets comme les chevilles de la lycéenne commençait à lui faire mal tant l'excitation la poussait à tirer un peu plus fort sur ses liens à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Inconscient de la souffrance qu'il faisait subir à sa camarade, Eisuke posa un troisième doigt sur son corps de manière à pouvoir écarter doucement les parois de l'orifice qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer jusque là. Ran sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue lorsque son amant commença à s'immiscer en elle. Son désir avait atteint un tel degré d'intensité qu'il en devenait douloureux, son camarade allait à la fois trop loin et pas assez loin avec elle à son goût, et elle aurait tout donné pour que le quatrième doigt qui était contre son corps s'y enfonce un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus.

Au moment où il se décida à ouvrir enfin les yeux, Eisuke se mit à devenir blanc comme un linge en apercevant les larmes qui avaient rendu le visage de sa compagne humides.

« Ma…mademoiselle Mouri, je…je ne voulais pas…Il…il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions tout maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Je…désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt… »

L'infortuné lycéen n'eût même pas le temps de commencer à détacher sa partenaire qu'elle se mit à secouer la tête en poussant un gémissement désespéré.

« Vous…vous voulez que nous continuons ? Mais... »

Ran acquiesça à la question du jeune homme éberlué sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.

« Mais je…Bon, si…si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez…Mais vous préfèreriez que je…j'en finisse le plus vite possible ? »

Cette fois la lycéenne demeura figée, sans oser ouvrir les yeux et révéler ainsi son égarement à son camarade, elle ne connaissait pas elle-même la réponse qu'elle aurait voulu donné à la question qu'il avait balbutié.

« Vous...vous voulez que je choisisse à votre place, c'est...c'est ça ? »

Ran acquiesça une seconde fois à son camarade.

« Je…je vois. Dans ce cas, est ce que je peux prendre un peu plus de temps avant de…d'aller à l'essentiel ? Oh juste un tout petit peu plus de temps, rassurez-vous. »

Voyant que sa camarade avait acquiescé une troisième fois, Eisuke baissa les yeux vers l'orifice dont il avait retiré précipitamment ses doigts. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de pouvoir le contempler en détail, si bien qu'il demeura figé d'un air fasciné devant sa camarade une bonne minute avant de se décider à se pencher doucement vers elle pour déposer un baiser aussi timide que respectueux sur une certaine partie de son corps, lui arrachant un énième frisson d'excitation. Excitation qui s'intensifia de plus belle lorsque la langue du lycéen franchit le seuil de ses lèvres pour se poser doucement sur le point sensible qui lui faisait face.

Inclinant légèrement la tête en arrière devant la vague de plaisir qui la submergea, Ran remua ses doigts, traçant dans les airs un parcours identiques aux mouvements délicats du petit appendice humide qui glissait le long d'une zone minuscule de son anatomie.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Mouri, je...je vous promets que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps… »

Tout en appuyant de nouveau sa langue contre le corps de sa compagne, Eisuke posa doucement la main sur son ventre avant de la faire remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il entreprît de caresser avec tendresse, n'hésitant pas à laisser ses doigts s'attarder sur les pointes de ses seins pour les faire tournoyer dans un mouvement identique à celui avec lequel il faisait remuer la surface qu'il continuait de lécher.

Savourant pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes les ondulations qui parcouraient sa partenaire, le jeune homme fit descendre son autre main jusqu'à son pantalon dont il commença à défaire la ceinture d'un geste maladroit.

« Ra...rassurez-vous, ce sera…bientôt terminé… »

Ran ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou s'en attrister tandis que son compagnon s'était écarté d'elle pour ôter ses vêtements en poussant des gémissements de frustration devant son incapacité à le faire suffisamment vite à son goût. Une fois qu'il fût enfin parvenu à son but, Eisuke se rapprocha de son amante pour introduire son sexe dans le sien. Le bâillon de Ran étouffa un léger cri de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit son compagnon s'introduire enfin en elle.

« Je…ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire mal mais si je n'y arrive pas…je…Pardon… »

Les mouvements du jeune homme avaient beau être d'une certaine maladresse, ils étaient tellement lents qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils occasionnent la moindre souffrance à celle qui en bénéficiait. Malheureusement pour sa camarade, Eisuke s'interrompît au bout de quelques secondes pour se frapper le front du poing d'un air horrifié.

« Co…comment est ce que j'ai pu oublier ça… Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer si... Ex…excusez moi, je vais corriger ça tout de suite…et...et le plus vite possible… »

S'écartant de son amie éberluée, le jeune homme se mis à parcourir la chambre dans tout les sens en s'efforçant de se remémorer l'emplacement de ce qu'il y cherchait. Il lui fallût en tout et pour tout une bonne minute pour penser à ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet pur s'emparer de son contenu.

« Heu...heureusement que vous avez pensé à en racheter depuis la dernière fois sinon je…je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire… »

Les doigts d'Eisuke, non content d'avoir été rendus humides après avoir effleuré l'intimité de sa compagne, tremblaient en plus sous l'effet de la panique. Aussi lui fallut-il s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant de parvenir à rompre le sachet de plastique contenant l'objet protégeant sa compagne de toutes les conséquences négatives qui auraient pu suivre le moment d'égarement qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. Une autre minute fût nécessaire au malheureux jeune homme pour enfiler le préservatif, tandis que Ran le regardait faire avec un mélange d'amusement et d'impatience.

Lorsqu'il fût enfin parvenu à ses fins, le camarade de la jeune femme soupira en songeant que lorsque son amie s'occupait de ce genre de nécessité à sa place, elle aurait certes mis plus de temps encore que lui à effectuer le geste mais elle l'aurait également rendu beaucoup plus agréable.

Frissonnant au moment où il s'immisça de nouveau dans le corps de son amante, Eisuke fit de son mieux pour maîtriser son excitation de peur de rendre l'expérience moins agréable pour celle qui la partageait avec lui. Tremblant un peu plus à chaque nouvelle vague de plaisir qui le submergeait, le lycéen était écartelé entre son envie d'en finir au plus vite pour libérer sa compagne et son désir de prolonger l'ivresse qui était en train de l'envahir et qui le terrifiait autant qu'elle l'attirait. Mais ce qui l'effrayait par-dessus tout était sans doute le fait que les petits grognements étouffés de sa camarade renforçaient son excitation au lieu de la faire décroître.

L'intensité des sensations que lui arrachait le corps de son amie atteint brusquement son apogée, faisant hoqueter le jeune homme qui mit une bonne minute à reprendre sa respiration avant de réajuster les lunettes qui avaient glissées au bout de son nez.

« Vous…êtes...satisfaite, mademoiselle Mouri ? Ou bien est ce que.. ? »

Baissant la tête vers son compagnon, Ran la secoua légèrement en poussant un gémissement suppliant.

« Oh je…je...Désolé…je vais...arranger ça tout…de suite… »

Après avoir glissé de nouveau ses doigts sur le sexe de son amante, Eisuke les fit descendre jusqu'à l'orifice dans lequel il les enfonça le plus doucement possible en les faisant tournoyer légèrement. Fermant de nouveau mes yeux, Ran remua légèrement la tête au rythme des mouvements délicats par lesquels son amant stimulait les zones les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Loin de traiter la tâche qui lui était confié comme une corvée à laquelle il voulait mettre fin au plus vite, le lycéen n'hésita pas à prendre un temps faramineux pour apporter le plus de plaisir possible à celle qui le lui réclamait. Un frisson parcourût la peau de la jeune femme en sueur chaque fois que son camarade l'aidait à se rapprocher un tout petit peu plus du point culminant que pouvaient atteindre les sensations qui la submergeaient entièrement. Un mélange de peur et d'excitation commença à gagner la conscience de Ran. La peur de voir son doux supplice s'achever enfin, l'excitation tandis qu'elle anticipait le moment qui n'était plus séparé d'elle que par quelques secondes. Quelques secondes délicieuses qui semblèrent durer des minutes pour elle.

Les forces de la lycéenne l'abandonnèrent progressivement tandis qu'elle relâcha la tension qu'elle avait exercé sur ses liens.

Tout en laissant à sa compagne le temps de redonner à sa respiration un rythme normal, Eisuke s'empressa de la libérer. Ran poussa un soupir de contentement lorsqu'elle fût enfin en mesure d'étendre ses jambes le long de son lit et de mettre ainsi fin à ses crampes. Une sensation voluptueuse identique la gagna quand son amant lui détacha les mains et qu'elle pu glisser ses bras le long de son corps.

Glissant un ongle sous le sparadrap qui continuait de maintenir closes les lèvres de son amie, le jeune homme le retira le plus doucement possible en s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement qui avait gagné sa main.

« Ma…mademoiselle Mouri ? Ce…n'était pas trop douloureux ? »

Ran souria tendrement en levant faiblement le bras vers le visage de son camarade pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Pas trop…Mais par contre c'était très agréable. En fait, je crois que c'est le moment le plus agréable que j'ai jamais passé avec toi. »

« Oh…C'était aussi le moment le plus agréable que j'ai jamais passé avec vous… »

Eisuke se mit à rougir devant les paroles qu'il avait murmurées spontanément à sa camarade.

« Enfin…je…je ne voulais pas dire que les autres moments de ce genre que nous avons passé ensemble étaient désagréables. En fait c'est tout le contraire, je… »

Le lycéen fût réduit au silence par le doigt qui effleura doucement ses lèvres.

« Je le sais bien. »

« Ah…Tant...tant mieux si vous comprenez…Vous désirez peut-être que je vous apporte un verre d'eau ? Après tout vous devez avoir soif après ce qui s'est passé, et je ne crois pas que vous soyez en état de vous lever…En fait, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez un peu… »

Faisant glisser sa main le long du visage de son ami, Ran la passa derrière ses cheveux avant de le forcer à poser sa tête contre sa poitrine d'un geste brusque. Rougissant de plus belle devant la douceur de la surface sur laquelle sa joue avait atterri, le malheureux lycéen n'eût même pas la force d'essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa camarade, qui avait refermé son autre bras autour de son dos pour le maintenir contre elle.

Les deux adolescents fermèrent les yeux en s'enfonçant dans le silence et la douce sensation de sentir la présence de l'autre de la plus intime des façon. Relevant ses paupières après plusieurs minutes de béatitude, Eisuke eût une expression légèrement attristée en contemplant la main qui lui caressait la joue. Les liens qui avaient maintenus les poignets de son amie l'un contre l'autre avaient laissé une marque rouge sur la peau d'une blancheur immaculé contre laquelle ils s'étaient frottés. Posant les lèvres sur les traces visibles du traitement qu'il avait fait subir à sa camarade, Eisuke l'embrassa doucement en s'apprêtant à s'excuser.

« Tu sais, Eisuke. Je crois que de temps en temps, nous devrions renouveler l'expérience… »

« Mademoiselle Mouri, je…ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Vous avez l'air d'avoir tellement souffert… »

Ran eût un sourire en passant tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Je préfèrerais toujours souffrir un peu pour me sentir le plus proche possible de celui que j'aime que de souffrir beaucoup en restant séparé de lui. Crois-moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'à l'instant où je me suis senti le plus proche possible de toi, et la douleur que tu m'as fait ressentir pendant quelques minutes, elle est insignifiante par rapport à la souffrance que Shinichi m'a fait ressentir quotidiennement pendant des mois. »

Fermant les yeux de nouveau, Eisuke savoura la douceur des liens qui le liaient à la jeune femme, des liens autrement plus solides que ceux qu'il lui avait retiré.


End file.
